


Fornax 2172 Summer Special Edition: Galaxy's Hottest Humans!

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Miranda and Jack revive their old tradition at the party.





	Fornax 2172 Summer Special Edition: Galaxy's Hottest Humans!

Shepard had just walked off, his smug grin leaving them both irritable.

"Did you bring it?"

For once Jack didn't have a crude comeback ready to spit out. Her face flushed pink. "Yeah, I brought it."

Miranda smiled and recrossed her legs. "Good. That's very good. Shall we?"

Jack's face twisted up. "Aw, shit..."

"For old times' sake."

"Fuck it. All right. But..."

Miranda cut Jack off with a swish of her hair. "I'll see you upstairs, then."

\------------

Miranda was sitting back on the bed when Jack came in. She had her legs crossed and her toes pointed to the foot of the bed. As Jack watched she relaxed visibly.

Jack reddened as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shift," she demanded.

Miranda let her hair fall forwards and then shuffled over to make room.

Careful not to make contact, Jack pulled her legs up and sat back. She threw the dog-eared magazine down in the space between them.

"It's been too long," said Miranda. She caressed the cover of the magazine with one finger. Then she flipped to the right page. It fell open naturally. That was the only page they'd ever bothered with.

They sighed at the same time.

Miranda gave Jack a challenging smirk with a helping of side-eye. "Last one there's a dirty bogan."

"What the fuck's that even mean?" Jack protested.

Miranda already had her pants open and her hand inside.

"Fuck." Jack was reluctant to begin for some reason. "Alright, fuck it." She unzipped her leather pants.

"That's new," said Miranda between breaths. She didn't seem surprised in the least. "Packed or prosthetic?"

Jack hated how Miranda could pretend that her interests were purely professional, even in the middle of their little tradition. She pretended right back as she rubbed herself up. "Packer with feedback. For now."

"Suits you."

"Thanks, I guess," said Jack, trying to sound bored. No one had seen her new dick yet. She'd been so excited, and somehow also so calm, packing it for these last few months. She loved how it made her walk, how it felt squashed up against her pants. She loved how it had a mind of its own, and would stand up or lie down according to nothing Jack had understood yet.

"How 's it feel?"

It felt fucking awesome, was how it felt. But Jack wasn't nearly ready to open up about her latest identity issues. "C'mon cheerleader," she said, "back to work."

"Roger that," said Miranda. Her eyes were drawn back to the centrefold.

He must have barely been out of school when he'd put on the fireman's uniform and posed for Fornax. Well, half the uniform, at least. They'd shaved and oiled him too, so that he glistened on the page. Damn, even a hanar could get into that.

It was a pity he'd grown up to be such a douche, really. Bah. Let him play house with Miss By-The-Book Williams if he wanted to. What did Miranda care? She'd found a little outlet for her big-girl crush, and if she had to tolerate sharing it with the unwashed science experiment, so be it. It had been good for morale.

Jack had cleaned up a bit since those days. The smell was mostly gone, although she still didn't seem to bother with underwear.

Miranda moaned with satisfaction. "The suspenders," she said. "That chest."

Jack looked at Miranda to make sure her attention was on the page. She tried to remember what she usually said at this point. What was it now? "He has blue eyes." She tugged at her dick and felt it swell in response.

Miranda couldn't stop herself checking out Jack's dick. She wondered how it measured up next to Shepard's. She cursed Fornax for not shooting him in the altogether. Still, Jack's dick was food for thought. It was right, somehow. Right for Jack. Jack was... not at all ladylike.

Jack was watching Miranda watch her dick. She noticed something that she'd never really seen before. " _You_ have blue eyes."

Miranda's breath caught and her hand missed a stroke. They never changed the script. Jack was... Miranda would never... not in a million years... oh shit... she was... kuh... kuh... kuh...

Jack saw the look on Miranda's face and her dick rose to the challenge. Jack wasn't sure if she had deliberately angled it towards Miranda's face or if it was an accident but the results had her heart flip-flopping.

"Eww," said Miranda.

Jack couldn't help but smirk, but she kept her mouth shut. Miranda didn't miss that. Could Jack be... growing up? Miranda scrubbed her face clean over the washbasin and towelled off. She glanced back at the bed. Jack was still sitting there, fist gripped around the root of her soft cock, staring.

"Damn," Miranda whispered to her reflection. Her face flushed and her nipples peaked. "Bloody fucking hell."

Miranda drew herself up. She gave herself an imperious stare in the mirror.

A throaty gurgle from the bed had Miranda quivering again. She looked over. Jack was still staring, her cock hard again, her mouth a tight line.

Miranda stalked out. She plucked the leather jacket from its hook by the door and threw it over Jack's lap. "Put it on."

Jack's face flushed pink. "Kinky."

"And shut up."

Jack shrugged on Shepard's jacket. It hung loosely on her narrow frame. "Don't tell me what to do, cheerleader," she mumbled.

Miranda straddled Jack and slipped around her thick cock. "Fine." She started to gyrate slowly against Jack. "Don't come, then." She wriggled her hips. "Don't come."

Taking orders from Miranda always just got Jack good and pissed. She grabbed Miranda by the waist and thrust at her.

Miranda leaned down to smell the neck of Shepard's jacket. "Shepard," she moaned. "Don't come."

"Bitch," Jack breathed. She arched her neck and tasted Miranda's lips. "Perfect bitch."

Miranda pulled back, frowning. She summoned reserves of haughtiness. "How dare you?" She leaned down and kissed Jack again, tongue wrestling. She only relented when she had Jack panting through her nostrils. "Don't come. Don't you dare."

Jack got closer to edge every time Miranda said that. And she knew that Miranda knew. And she hated it. She couldn't stop shoving her hips up at Miranda's broad thighs. It felt too fucking good. She didn't have any moves left. Except... "Suspenders," she whispered. "Fireman's carry."

Miranda moaned and twisted. "Don't come don't come don't come..."

The door burst open. Shepard and Ashley stumbled across the threshold, caught in a tight embrace. They froze as Jack and Miranda's wails reached a crescendo.

Ashley giggled but Shepard pulled her back. She brushed him off, then followed him back out after a moment.

They looked and looked the next morning, but they never did find their magazine.


End file.
